


If my Heart was a Sweet Would You Eat It?

by GayCheerios



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Smut, Praise, Shuichi just loves his boyfriend guys, Teasing, Weight Gain Kink? I think I have no fucking clue at this point, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Shuichi is worried about Kokichi's all too small frame. He's especially worried that he's going to get sick from his almost nonexisting eating habits.Shuichi has the perfect plan to help fix this.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 188





	If my Heart was a Sweet Would You Eat It?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic too...Let me make some things clear:
> 
> I'm not trying to fetishize eating disorders, I struggle with an eating disorder so if anything this is projection on my part
> 
> Second I'm not exactly sure...what the fuck this is. Here I'm writing it as Shuichi has a bit of a thing for weight gain, he wouldn't mind if Kokichi was just a bit chubby, he especially wants to see Kokichi with baby cheeks. But most importantly Shuichi wants Kokichi to fix his eating habits and thinks that helping him like this will make Kokichi want to eat. (Not to mention how Kokichi enjoys fulfilling any and every of Shuichi's kinks so he's more willing to eat if that's what Shuichi's into) 
> 
> Well Jesus fuck. with all that out of the way enjoy it I guess. I think I'm disappointed in myself at this point. Thanks and oyasuminasan fuckers.

Shuichi had noticed something about his boyfriend. It wasn’t something that Shuichi had expected to be too worried about but after a few weeks of observation.  _ Kokichi wasn’t eating.  _ Kokichi’s tiny little frame was incredibly thin. When Kokichi had his shirt off he could practically see his bones poking out from his pale body. Kokichi had even stopped eating sweets. He even did the unthinkable-giving up his panta addiction! Shuichi was destined to fix this. Shuichi knew if he took the wrong approach to the situation, Kokichi would blow it off as some big joke, or a lie.

Shuichi had the perfect idea on how to do this. 

The next day after school, Shuichi and Kokichi went to Shuichi’s dorm per usual, with happy banter along the way. Once they had gotten inside, they placed their bags on the bluenette’s desk, as Kokichi dove onto Shuichi’s bed. 

“Ah, after a long day of school I’m so happy to be back in bed!” Kokichi said happily, snuggling into Shuichi’a pillows. 

While Kokichi was distracted, Shuichi reached into his desk drawer to grab a pair of handcuffs and stuffed them in his pocket, along with a good amount of rope. Kokichi was talking into the pillow, his hands resting at his sides. Shuichi crept behind Kokichi and-

_ Click!  _

“What the hell?!” Kokichi shouted. He turned his head back to see Shuichi lovingly smiling at him, as he tightened the cuffs and proceeded to tie his lover to the bed. “Shuichi what the hell are you doing?” Kokichi angrily growled. Kokichi tried to kick at his boyfriend, but Shuichi backed away before Kokichi could do any damage.

“Sorry to do this Kokichi, but there’s a problem that’s come to my attention and well-” Shuichi chuckled a bit as he scratched his cheek. “This is the only way that I’ll be able to solve it.”

“Wanna clue me in to what the problem  _ is  _ exactly?” Kokichi says, annoyance clear in his tone with a hint of curiosity lacing his words.

With that, Shuichi reaches for a large plastic bag and hops on the bed to sit in front of Kokichi. He boops Kokichi on the nose and giggles, as he presses a kiss to his cheek. “The problem is your eating habits. You’re practically all bones, and you’ve grown much paler. I love the way you look no matter what, but I want you to eat, and gain a healthy amount of weight Kichi.” He says softly, letting his concern shine though. “And I knew that if I had just told you this, you would have run off from me, and you would continue not to eat so-” Shuichi reaches inside the large plastic bag to grab a pastry box with a large slice of strawberry cheesecake. “I just have to feed you myself. We’ll start off with some sweets for today because I  _ know  _ you love them.”

“Shumai-”

“And if you don’t eat, then I’ll just leave you here for a few hours, maybe even a day.” He threatens all too sweetly. 

Kokichi’s face is blank, as the gears shift in his head to process everything that Shuichi had just told him. He didn’t have much time to think, as a forkful of the sweet was presented in front of him, as Shuichi could only smile. 

“Open up,” Shuichi commanded gently, pressing the fork to Kokichi’s mouth. 

Kokichi had no choice but to quietly comply, opening his mouth just enough for the cake to hit his mouth. He pulled the sweet treat from the fork and chewed it. He had to admit-it tasted  _ heavenly.  _ The soft and spongey taste of the base layer was delicious, and the fresh taste of the sour strawberries had balanced off the sweet layer. He felt his face grow hot as he focused on Shuichi’s happy, and almost entranced face. 

Another bite of the cake was presented in front of him, and Kokichi took the bite, the same taste hitting his tastebuds once more. The cake felt surprisingly light for how heavy it looked from afar, but he didn’t mind. Shuichi probably started with this one on purpose, because judging from the bag, it looked like there was a  _ lot  _ more in there. 

Kokichi didn’t say much, and neither did Shuichi, only his sweet smile had exchanged words. Soon enough Kokichi had finished the slice of strawberry cheesecake, and Shuichi placed the empty pastry carton on the floor, along with placing the fork on a napkin momentarily. 

Shuichi pressed himself into his boyfriend and brought him into a hug. “You did so well, I’m really happy you ate, I’m gonna give you a few more things, but you did really well.” He praised softly, pressing a kiss to Kokichi’s forehead. Kokichi didn’t have a clue what to say, and Shuichi knew that. He just took everything in. 

Shuichi backed away and reached into the bag for the next item. “You like pudding right? The jar isn’t too full but I know you’ll be able to finish it.” Shuichi says, opening the lid and using the small spoon to get a nice amount. “Open.” He commands, spoonfeeding Kokichi the sweet pudding. The pudding tasted of vanilla, it was even lighter than the cake, it almost melted on his tongue. Kokichi smiled, as he licked the pudding of his mouth. He eagerly opened his mouth for the next bite, and Shuichi giggled at his lover’s enthusiasm. “I take it that you like the pudding?” He smiles, readying another spoonful.

“Mhm! My Shumai is so nice to treat me with all these goodies!” Kokichi perking up is a good sign, as Shuichi comes closer to feed him another spoon. Kokichi greedily takes the next spoonful, and playfully bites on the spoon, causing Shuichi to giggle.

“Of course Kokichi, anything for you.” Shuichi smiles, pressing a kiss to Kokichi’s pudding covered lips. 

Soon enough, every sweet in the bag is finished up, and Kokichi is just about five minutes away from passing the hell out. Shuichi uncuffs his boyfriend and gently places the handcuffs on the nightstand. 

They lie down together, and Kokichi sighs. “I can’t believe my Shumai stuffed me full of sugar against my will! He’s soooo mean...To think that Shumai gets off on this!” He whines, cuddling closer to Shuichi.

Shuichi’s face goes red. “Kokichi-that’s not why I did this! Y-You’re completely misunderstanding the situation here-” He stumbles, trying to defend himself as Kokichi only laughs. 

Kokichi puts a finger up to his stumbling boyfriend’s mouth and shushes him. “I know you’re doing it because you care Shumai, and...thank you.” He says earnestly, all joking tones and movements have been lost. “But I  _ also  _ know that you get a bit hot ‘n bothered about it. I’m pretty sure you’re only into it a little bit and...I’m not totally against it…” Kokichi mumbles. 

“I did it because I wanted this to be a lesson to eat. Don’t you like eating all those good things?”

Kokichi goes silent for a moment. “I like eating but-” He sighs as he looks down at the blankets. “I’ve always been self-conscious about my weight…I used to be kinda overweight as a kid and...my family didn’t take it too well...I dunno.” He admits.

Shuichi holds Kokichi tighter and smiles against him. “Well, I’d love you no matter what size you were. You need to get proper food in your system, that’s all that matters. That you’re healthy and happy.” 

Kokichi smiles happily, letting his lover’s words sink in. He cuddles into Shuichi more and sighs happily. “I know you wouldn’t mind seeing me put on a few pounds anyway…” He murmurs in a teasing manner. 

“Kokichi! It’s really not-” 

Kokichi cuts him off by kissing Shuichi smack on the lips to silence him. “‘Course I wouldn’t mind if that’s what my beloved Shumai is into~” He purrs happily. “Mmh but I’m tired after eating all those yummy sweets, let’s take a nap.” Kokichi yawns.

Shuichi sighs out of embarrassment and exhaustion. “Alright Kokichi, you win.” He smiles, pressing a kiss to Kokichi’s head, and bringing the blanket to cover the both of them. Shuichi closes his eyes and breathes in Kokichi’s scent. It’s always been so sweet. As Shuichi tries to fall asleep, he wonders what it’ll take to make sure Kokichi is at a healthy weight...and then some...

  
  



End file.
